


Inamorato

by gingermail



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: JohnChurch - Freeform, M/M, Other, poem, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermail/pseuds/gingermail
Summary: Its literally a poem this is so embarassing but its a johnchruch poem please read it neednvalidation
Relationships: Merle Highchurch/The Hunger | John
Kudos: 15





	Inamorato

When the end of the world arrives  
It would be polite to greet him,  
With his millions of iridescent eyes  
And with all the hearts he’s beating.

Dissatisfied and ravenous,  
He is human and so much more.  
Among the black entity and bonds is a man  
Who's pillars -that descend- are thoughts.

He said:  
'I realised  
When my life on this earthly plane ends (surely that comes soon)  
Existence will bind my wrists.  
The queen would force me to my righteous place.  
A black tile where a mere pawn would strike me down.

Then once I was cast aside, then once I lost my tide, she would  
Force me to wander with the spirits in legions,  
Till time itself ends. That is modus opperandi of being.  
I would be her subject to this law I had no agree in.'

But oh my dear, if the raven saw,  
She‘d release your throat from her maw  
And her red heart would turn ashen as yours,  
Her highness, whom death is her law.

No longer a man, more a shell,  
Desolate, lost, no one to himself.  
Gourge on those worlds, you infectious breeze of despair.  
Now birds foreordain him to hell.

‘Mr Highchurch, what brings you joy?’  
I pause a few, not shy nor coy,  
‘Mr Hunger, is it death that turns knight to boy?  
Perhaps the love of another.'

And quick he reaches for me, both our skin old with age.  
Wherefore does he do so without his burning dark rage?  
My sacrilegious barnet and beard, his hands comb over.  
I lean to his warm touch, earnest his stroke was,  
'Til his gauntlet is alight with that fire of dark rage.

A deals a deal, I want t'explain,  
King for king, within this old game.  
But I beckoned him to me, he has the flame,  
I'm the summoner, I’m to blame.

Light, this time, could be a mumble,  
You make dying look so humble.  
Your army of black and eyes, a grand ensemble,  
Consume another world, just me.

You were such a man, so do smile,  
Your black flame burns like you are wild.  
I pond'r the bond when the fire reaches my bones.  
In anoth'r life, inamorato.

**Author's Note:**

> wtfff this is gay as heel being a lesbians js crazy what are men idek but these are like the only two men i can care about ,... johns bitch ass wouldnt speak in my 8 8 11 8 syllabke rhythmn cause hes so rude. anyways i think john shouldnt be a whiteman merle not be either black jon adn brown merle suoremacy also they should kiss im so mentally ill what the hekl am i even wirting trans gender merle real.. also its tagged as other because john isnt technically aman is he hes is non binarurh too dewwwekkk wwowwwww so true passes out


End file.
